umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Combat
To do: Tables! Actions Immediate Actions Immediate Actions are taken during someone else's turn. You are limited to one immediate action per round. Example *Parry *Use a readied action. Free Actions Free Actions consume a miniscule amount of time. You may perform any reasonable amount of free actions. Example *Cease concentration on a spell. *Control a wartrained mount *Delay action. *Drop an item. *Drop prone. *Flank. *Prepare spell components. Swift Actions Swift Actions consume a miniscule amount of time, but expend more effort than a free action. You are limited to one swift action per round. Example *Shout a warning. *Shift 5 feet. *Use an Int or Wis-based skill. Move Actions Move Actions consume just under half a round. You may make two move actions in a round, but doing so means that you forfeit your standard action. Example *Control an untrained mount (with success; failure means you lose your turn) *Direct/redirect an active spell *Dismiss a spell *Draw/sheathe a weapon (can perform while moving) *Move your speed *Mount or dismount *Load a crossbow *Open/close a door *Pick up an item *Provide tactical advice *Ready/loose a shield *Stand up from prone *Start/end full round action *Use movement skill Standard Actions Standard Actions consume just over half a round. You may make only one standard action in a round. Example *Attack (melee, ranged or unarmed) *Cast a spell *Concentrate on a spell *Demoralize Opponent *Drink a potion *Light a torch with a match *Lower Spell Resistance *Perform a combat maneuver *Read a scroll *Ready an action *Start/end full round action (in conjunction with a move action the preceding or following round) Full Round Actions Full Round Actions ''aptly enough, consume an entire round. You may make only one full round action in a round. Example *Coup de Grace *Escape grapple *Extinguish fire (either self if on fire or a 5ft square with appropriate materials) *Light a torch with flint & steel *Load an arbalest *Run *Rush Bluff or Diplomacy (-10 on check) The Action Steps *Immediate *Free & Swift *Move *Standard *Full Round *One minute *Ten minutes *One hour *One day Combat Modifiers '''Charge': Move up to your speed and attack as a standard action; you must move at least 20ft in a straight line. Charging does not have to be across clear terrain (though an Acrobatics or Jump check is required to charge across difficult terrain). +1 attack and damage. Flanking: Ally directly opposite opponent (line drawn from the center of your squares passes through opponent's center). +1 attack and damage. Improvised Weapons: Using something that was not intended as a weapon as such. -2 to attack and damage. Thrown improvised weapons typically have a range of 10ft. Base damage is determined by mass. Item takes equal damage to damage dealt to opponent. Two Weapon Fighting: Without the Two Weapon Fighting Feat, you take -2 on attack and damage with both weapons. Wielding a weapon two size categories smaller than yourself in your off-hand reduces this to -1 to attack and damage. Weapon Versatility: If you accept a -1 penalty to attack and damage, you can deal blunt, lethal, nonlethal, pierce or slash damage with a weapon, regardless of the normal damage type. You cannot deal armor piercing damage with this method. 'Methods of Fighting' Characters engaged in melee combat may fight in a particular manner, sacrificing one aspect of combat for another. The penalty and bonus last until the beginning of the character's next turn. A character may use only one of these methods at a time. The Einhaender, Shield Expert and Zweihaender feats all increase the effectiveness of these methods. Other Rules *Moving through an enemy square allows them a free attack against you. There is no limit to the number of times they may make this free attack. *A five foot step (shifting) is a swift action. You can combine movement and shifting. *Those with a BAB of +6 or greater may make multiple attacks as a standard action. They can freely combine attacks and combat maneuvers (except grapple). *Damage reduction applies to everything, except what specifically pierces it. Ergo, if that dragon's breath weapon isn't armor piercing, plate armor will provide some protection. *A character can apply either their strength or dexterity bonus to melee attacks with weapons one size category or more smaller than their own size (i.e., a Medium creature can finesse a longsword, but not a bastard sword). *Combat Maneuver Bonus (CMB) is BAB + Str modifier + size modifier + miscellaneous modifier. Combat Maneuver Defense (CMD) is 'taking 10' on your CMB, just as you 'take 10' on your AC. See Also: Combat Maneuvers Initiative Morale